


The cricket

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sevenimpossiblethings, who endured her own cricket assault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The cricket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenimpossiblethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenimpossiblethings/gifts).



> For sevenimpossiblethings, who endured her own cricket assault.

Arthur is unlocking his front door when he hears the scream. High-pitched. Terrified. 

He drops his bags, grabs his Glock and runs for the stairs. The sound came from the floor above. He exits the stairwell and listens. Nothing. But there it is again. A shriek. He turns in the direction of the sound, which seems to be coming from the apartment directly above his own. 

He stops to listen at the door. All is quiet again. 

“Are you okay in there?” he calls. 

“Um …” comes a voice. Deep, male, British-accented. “Think so.” 

“May I come in to check?” calls Arthur. 

Suddenly, a cricket chirps. Loudly. 

“Oh my god, there it goes again,” says the British voice as Arthur enters the apartment, “What the bloody hell?” 

Standing on a chair in the living room is a well-muscled, tattooed, _gorgeous_ man. 

“Hi,” says Arthur, “it’s a cricket.” 

“Oh,” says the gorgeous man, “you may be over-armed then.” 

He steps off the chair. 

“Hello,” he says, sticking out his hand, blushing, “I'm Eames.” 

“Arthur,” says Arthur, holstering the Glock.


End file.
